Random Ideas
by writer888
Summary: Just a series of scattered ideas I found buried deep inside my brain. Will grow as time passes. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Heya peeps!**

**I just wanted to make a writing dump for random ideas I have collected throughout my brain that are too scattered to form a story. Yet. I will be posting random ideas from upcoming stories that you might find (Skybrine…Hint hint…) So continue reading!**

"I hate you!" I screamed at him.

His hands pinning mine to the wall, I struggled.

"I-" His mouth claimed mine as I struggled to get out of his grip. I tangled my fingers in his raven hair and pushed him closer to me. I kissed him with a fiery passion until he broke the kiss. I stared into his dark unfathomable eyes, and then he left.

He trailed the knife slowly down my arm, leaving a thin trail of blood behind.

"Where is he?" he asked. I didn't reply. He pressed the knife deeper.

"Where. Is. He." I shook my head. He suddenly twisted the knife, and I screamed in pain.

I suddenly felt eerily calm. I was going to die anyway.

Blood is a strange color-it's darker than I expected.

The corners of my vision darkened.

I took out my razor knife and washed the dried blood off. There the knife sat, as shiny as new. I slowly ran the blade on my arm and felt a strange relief. Blood dripped down onto the sink. I ran the blade on my arm again. And again. And again until I felt I had cut enough. This time, I cut and cut, never stopping. _So much blood_, my tired body said. Someone banged on the door.

"Victoria?" I unlocked the door and collapsed. James stared at me in shock. He picked me up.

"Somebody call 911!'' He yelled. What was wrong? I was perfectly fine.

The bitterness flooded my mouth. Why bother? I will always be her big brother's best friend, and she would be my best friend's little sister.

Why bother?

But yet, I knew that no matter how I tried, I would always have feelings for her.

I teleported away from Ty and tried to sneak attack him. Ty, having the lingering abilities of an Ender Dragon caught my sword with his at the last second. My sword clashed with his, and Ty forced through gritted teeth, "Sky. You don't have to do this." I laughed, and attacked again.

This time, I grazed his chest. Reddish purple blood seeped through his shirt. It glowed purple and started healing, but Ty doubled over with pain. I lifted my sword, shining with an eerie light, and prepared to deliver the deathblow.

What was holding me back? _What was holding me back?!_

Then I saw Christy, her hands shaking with the force of my power, freezing my legs. Beads of sweat trickled down her face. I had a flashback.

_Whenever you change, I'll hold you back, and take any way to save you from your fate-even if I die._

She stopped, freeing my legs from the ice. Then, she lunged toward me. Knocking my sword out of my hand and putting me off balance, I stumbled, and fell down to the ground. Her lavender scent filled the air as she pulled me up.

_Lavender._

Liquid dripped down onto my shirt. Then I realized she was crying. My eyesight dimmed, my strength fell apart, and she took that moment to kiss me.

Thomas wanted out.

He had sacrificed so much to save Teresa, and now she was gone. Now he understood the reason why she pretended to betray him. She loved him. A numb non feeling enveloped him. Why, why did she choose to save him instead of her. Like Chuck. The numbness became lethargy, and he stared unblinkingly at her peaceful, final death. He sent out the last telepathic message.

_Oh Teresa, if only you were sleeping._

Then, her eyes opened.

Reyna had not felt anything so powerful in years of her preactorship. She had been through so much and considered herself a master of all emotions, but this emotion was warm and curious. Nico... Gods of Rome, what would he think? Percy Jackson rejected her. Jason Grace scorned her. But Nico…

"Close your eyes," he ordered. I did so, wondering why he wanted me to close my eyes. I felt long fingers curl around my wrists, and I waited. He breathed out, and I could smell the cologne. Then, he pressed his lips against mine. I felt so many emotions at once-surprise, confusion, passion, curiosity, but there was one more I could not identify.

No. No. I cannot be falling in love with Tom Riddle.

"I'm going to sing for you."

When he didn't answer, I started singing.

"_I'd like to say we gave it a try,_

_I'd like to blame it all on life_

_Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie_

_And we can deny it as much as we want_

_But in time our feelings will show_

_'Cause sooner or later_

_We'll wonder why we gave up_

_The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough_

_So close to being in love_

_If I would have known that you wanted me_

_The way I wanted you_

_Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_

_But right here in each other's arms_

_And we almost, we almost knew what love was_

_But almost is never enough_

_If I could change the world overnight_

_There'd be no such thing as goodbye_

_You'd be standing right where you were_

_And we'd get the chance we deserve_

_Try to deny it as much as you want_

_But in time our feelings will show_

_'Cause sooner or later_

_We'll wonder why we gave up_

_The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough _

_We were so close to being in love _

_If I would have known that you wanted me, the way I wanted you_

_Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_

_But right here in each other's arms_

_And we almost, we almost knew what love was_

_But almost is never enough_

_And we can deny it as much as we want_

_But in time our feelings will show_

_'Cause sooner or later_

_We'll wonder why we gave up_

_The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough _

_We were so close to being in love _

_If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you_

_Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_

_But right here in each other's arms_

_And we almost, we almost knew what love was _

_But almost is never enough_."

He finally moved. His hands moved to cup my face, while my hands slowly tangled in his hair.

"I love you," he whispered.

And we kissed.

His arms were surprisingly strong as they trapped me. I was panicking, and he knew it.

"Aria." I looked down.

"Aria, look at me." Tom tilted my chin up. "Why are you so anxious?" His touch overwhelmed me. I shook my head to clear the thoughts, and the time turner unclasped. He took it and studied it.

"Aria, what is going on?"

I blurted it out.

"I'm not from this world."

I pointed the gun at him. He smiled, but it was cold and bitter.

Then he says softly, "You wouldn't shoot me, Chloe."

I gripped the handle more tightly and pushed the barrel to his head.

He laughed, spurting blood everywhere.

"Shoot me," he taunted.

My hand was shaking so hard I could barely hold the gun.

In one burst of adrenaline, I pulled the trigger.

He sputtered for words.

"Aria...I don't understand."

I closed my eyes, and began to explain the whole story.

Bracing myself, I opened my eyes.

I saw pleading written on every inch of his face.

He grasped my hands tightly.

"Stay, Aria, stay with me!" His expression was pained. I couldn't look at those intense dark eyes, and looked at the floor.

"One last kiss," he whispered.

And he began to kiss me, hungrily, and his arms wrapped around my waist. My hands encircled his neck, and our tongues began to dance. He broke away.

"One day to decide," he murmured to me. And it was his face that scared me the most. It was empty and dead.

I caused more trouble than good.

I knew what I had to do.

"Diana, radar detected unknown signals."

"Got it, J'onn," she replied. She flew down to the beeping. Finding that the door was locked, she kicked it down, immediately positioning herself into a fighting stance. Her mother had taught her well. There was no one there, so she creeped very silently into the dark warehouse.

She looked around, but all she could see was darkness. Someone crept up on her. She turned around, but when she turned around, someone took out the earpiece and hands clamped around her neck. There was a pain on her neck, and she felt something injected in her neck and she could feel herself woozy. She slipped into darkness.

"Batman, Diana's missing." Bruce heard J'onn's voice say.

"What?" he exclaimed before calming down and returning to his surly, serious self. "Details, J'onn."

J'onn handed him the details.

Bruce went into the Batcave to research. When he was done, he was faced with one last possibility: Joker. With a swish of his cape, he got into his jet and raced to the place where Diana disappeared.

Dylan was numb. The events happened too quickly-the thin man kissing her, Seamus stabbing him, her bringing down the hanging sign and killing Seamus for good-but also the thin man. She felt a stab of sadness.

Poseidon frowned. As a god, he usually had no worries about mortals-even half-bloods, but Percy had _twins?_ He should know that a child of Poseidon and Athena would be too powerful for any monster to not notice. The children would have to stay in Camp Half-Blood for all the seasons...He felt a stab of sympathy. _Oh child,_ he thought.

Skybrine?

No way. No _f cking _way.

He smiled evilly, and disappeared from my view. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and he was behind me. He unsheathed his sword, golden and buttery and glowing. I would have asked him for the sword if he wasn't pointing it at me.

_Time to get rid of you once and for all,_ he crowed proudly. He stabbed. I manage to dodge his stab, but he was fast. Finally, he got me cornered. He smiled. _Goodbye, Sky._ And he stabbed me under my ribs.

"Three."

I couldn't take it anymore. I tossed the berries away, and watched helplessly as Peeta ate the berries, and choked.

I said softly again, "Who can't lie, Peeta?" as he convulsed on the ground. The look in his eyes was seared into my mind, the look of betrayal as his body twitched, then went still. The trumpets blared, and the voice of Claudius Templesmith boomed, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the victor of the Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen!" I was numb as the current glued me to the ladder, and finally, being exhausted, I sank into a fitful sleep.

Tris Prior awoke with no memories. There was a jumble of words in her head.

Dauntless...Caleb...Abnegation...Divergent...Tobias…

She held her head in her hands, and finally took in her surroundings. She was dressed in a thin nightgown, and was in a white room. An IV beeped, and there was some liquid injected in her, dripping slowly. She reached to pull it out, but heard a voice.

"Don't pull the cord out, Miss Prior. That's your painkiller." She whipped around instinctively, but there was no one to be seen. She yanked the needle out and it fell to the floor. Immediately she felt a burst of pain of her body. One of the wall's doors that she didn't notice before opened and deposited a metal tray. She got alcohol and some detailed instructions of how to put in a cord. She reclucantly put it back in her arm, feeling the relief of the painkiller. When she put herself together, she had many questions, so many questions... She heard loud beeping, and she could hear the voice hiss, "Activate the sleeping drug!" At that time, it felt like something hard was putting pressure on her arm. Her eyelids drooped, fighting to keep awake, but eventually, the drug won and she could feel a heavy blanket of darkness pressing down on her.

Before Tris Prior became unconscious, she heard someone say, "Go to sleep, Tris."

I woke up in a small room-no, corridor. I groaned and shook my head to clear it. That was when I realized that I had no memories, but before I could think clearly, the door burst open.

There stood a tall boy with dark hair and gray eyes. He grabbed my wrist, and his face contorted with anger. "You opened the Chamber of Secrets!" he hissed. "What?" _What chamber?_ A pudgy man walked in, and he was brandishing a stick. He waved it at me, and a purple bolt of light shot at me. The pudgy man looked at something above me, and said to the others, "She was controlled by the Imperius Curse." Gasps rose everywhere, but my mind was still blank. I backed away, and I saw my memories, having a glimpse of a dark figure using a stick and having a bolt of light shoot toward me. Helplessly, I found myself holding a necklace with an hourglass in the middle, and turning it, going back in time. Then, the same dark figure pointed at me with his stick, and everything went blank.

The pudgy man said, "Tom, you will share a room with her." The tall boy rolled his eyes, and he grabbed my hand and led us to a painting. He said to the painting, "Balderdash." and it swung open to reveal a dormitory decorated with green. The tall boy-Tom? He led me through a wall to his bed. I gingerly sat, and he said to me, "Stay here." Then he disappeared. I let go a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I searched around, and found a quill, ink, and parchment. I held it and I spilled my soul in it-having no memories, the 'Chamber of Secrets', I couldn't hold it back anymore. I sighed, folded the parchment, and stuffed it into my pocket. I sat on his bed, and I started combing through my brain. When I did about half, I found words seared into my mind.

_Kill Tom Riddle._

My arms were moving on their own as the magic glued Sam to the ground. They picked up the sword and placed it right next to her throat, then I saw the sword swing back, then release.

"No!" I shouted.

The sword stopped, leaving a thin cut on Sam's throat as it swung back again.

_You are so easy to manipulate, Katelyn. _The evil being said.

The sword swung toward Sam again, leaving the cut deeper as Sam yelped.

And again the sword cut and cut as Sam screamed and writhed against the dark magic's grip. The right side of Sam's shirt was coated with a dark stain. Blood.

_Be prepared to hit a vital artery,_ the sorceress said, her voice dripping with sick glee.

The sword swung back again and sliced though the air so fast that it whistled as I witnessed Sam's face contort with fear.

_NOOOOO! _I thought.

And the sword dropped from my hands as something landed near my feet with a sickening _thump_.

I collapsed into my savior's warm arms. I was shivering and my left leg had been twisted in an odd way. A familiar voice whispered, "Aria..."

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence as I drifted into a deep 1sleep.

**That's all for now! Keep on posting suggestions on reviews! **

**Stay well, peeps!**

**-Colleen**


End file.
